When You're Gone
by danger powers
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. A year later, he is shocked to see Bella's music video. Turns out she's a superstar. What happens when the Cullens show up at one of her concerts? EdwardxBella R&R AU and a little OOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I didn't really want to write it but it's been on my mind for about a month so I gave in and decided to write it for all of you. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you like it! Without further ado….**

**When You're Gone**

**Chapter 1: Edward's Point of View**

It had been almost a year since I made the biggest mistake of my long everlasting life. I left the only woman I had ever loved and ever will love, Bella Swan.

Today was her 19th birthday, and I was utterly miserable. I knew I should have been showering her with gifts, no matter how much she hated receiving them. She should have been securely snug in my arms, so I could protect her from the rest of the world, but she wasn't.

I was cooped up in northern Michigan, rotting away. There was no one to blame but myself.

A plan had formed in my head one year ago after her disastrous birthday party. As hard as it would be, I had to leave her, even if it would only be temporary. I would allow Bella to graduate high school, go to college, and experience life the _human_ way, not in the way of the damned.

When she graduated college, I would check on her, just to make sure she was ok. At least that was what I told myself. If she wasn't happy, I would beg for her to take me back. Even if it took me years.

But if she _was_ happy, no matter how much pain it would cause me, I would let her go. She would live the rest of her life peacefully, and my world would fall apart.

I wanted more than anything in the universe to jump in my Volvo and speed all the way to her home in Forks. Then I realized I didn't even know if she still lived there. I had no idea if she even went to college! What kind of a man was I?

_Edward, cool it, _Jasper thought towards me. My emotions were driving him crazy. _I know you're upset about what today is, but you need to stop being angry with yourself._ "Alice said things will work out for the best, Edward," he said aloud.

I wanted to believe that. I really did. But I missed Bella so much. Just her name made me cringe with misery. I avoided blinking just because every time I closed my eyes, her face appeared behind my lids.

It was 10 AM. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, and my siblings and I were all together in the living room of our cabin watching music videos.

Well, Emmett and Rosalie were watching music videos. She was sitting on his lap in a large recliner chair, simply enjoying his company. I couldn't help but feel horribly jealous.

Alice was relaxing on the other end of the couch from me, gently stroking Jasper's hair, who was sitting on the floor. They both read separate books, paying no attention to the television.

"Yes," Alice spoke. "I promise you everything will-" she stopped abruptly as she zoned out and her eyes glazed over. A vision. A few moments later she blinked, bewilderment clear in her eyes.

"What did you see?" Jasper turned to ask her. I wasn't patient enough to hear her answer. I looked into her mind, trying to find it, but she blocked it. She recited French in her mind instead. This infuriated me.

"Uh…it's going to rain tomorrow," she finally answered.

"Alice, what did you see?!" I prodded. I was beyond irritated. The only visions she blocked from me were the ones about Bella.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie and Emmett screamed in unison. I snapped my head in their direction. They had both fallen to the floor, and were staring wide-eyed at the television. I looked towards it quickly, wondering what in the world was so important on the stupid T.V.

It was a black and white music video. The only instrument I heard was a piano being played by a woman with long dark hair, but her back was facing the camera.

And then I heard the most beautiful and familiar voice I had ever heard, and a face I never in a thousand years expected to see.

It was Bella.

**So what did you think?! I was really excited to post this and I really want some feedback! Read and review! Criticism is welcome. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! You make me feel so good about myself. Well anyways here is Chapter 2. I'm sorry it's so short but I'll make it up to you with a longer chapter tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight.**

Chapter 2

I gazed in wonder and shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella? Singing? In her own music video? This was absurd! So unlike her! She was much too timid!

She looked more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen in 100 years as she sang.

_They made a statue of us_

_And put it on a mountain top_

_Now tourists come and stare at us_

_Blow bubbles with their gum_

_Take photographs of fun_

_Have fun_

Her eyes seemed to smolder into mine. She look so bold, so confident, and yet still so innocent. Her pale skin almost glowed. She teased me with her full lips. The black dress she wore swished as she twirled.

She had really grown up in a year's time. She looked so happy and carefree. Maybe this meant she really had moved on. Perhaps she didn't need me anymore. Or worse, perhaps she didn't _want_ me anymore.

But I couldn't think about any of this at the time, just as I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts around me. I was hypnotized by Bella's voice, her beauty, her grace. I don't even think I heard the song.

It ended far too quickly. I silently begged for her to come back on. Oh, how I longed to see that beautiful face that I loved so much! Instead, the annoying host of the show came on and spoke.

"That was Isabella Swan with her hit new single 'Us' at number one. Fans are excited about her headlining tour this fall scheduled to start on September 30th. I know I've already bought my ticket to her New York show and I hope you all have bought tickets to her show in your hometown as well. I also want to wish Miss Swan a happy birthday today. I hope you have a great day, Isabella." She ended with a cheesy smile.

I sat where I was, frozen in utter shock. I didn't even have to look to know my family was in the same state I was.

After about a minute, Alice broke the silence. Well, silence for everyone else. Everyone's thoughts were jumbled in my head. All of them the same, but Alice spoke them.

"We have to go," she said matter of factly. She wasn't quite as shocked as the rest of us since she had the vision of it.

We all agreed quickly. As selfish as it was, I knew I had to at least try to win Bella's heart back. No, _try_ wasn't enough. She probably had thousands of boys and men _trying_ to woo her heart. I was _determined_ with all my heart and what was left of my soul to get Isabella Swan to fall back in love with me.

**So how was it? Just so you know the song Bella was singing in the video was "Us" by Regina Spektor. It's a great song. But in this story we're pretending it doesn't already exist. The next chapter will be in Bella's point of view and you'll get to hear part of her story. Review review! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got really busy! **

Chapter 3: Bella's point of view

It's been a year. I haven't seen his perfect face in 365 days. It was eating at my core.

Charlie and Renee worried about me, and I didn't blame them. They're parents. But I hadn't seen either of them since graduation. Even though they begged to see me on my birthday, I refused. No gifts they could give me would make me happy. I guess it's present enough to see my second single hit number one on the charts for the third week in a row. To be a celebrity and adored by millions of fans.

But who cares? None of that mattered to me. The only think I wanted for my birthday was something no one could give me. Something I would never get. Edward.

Last year, I was upset about getting older. Older than him. This year, I was depressed that I couldn't eve have him. Not in eternity. Growing old was no longer a concern to me.

It never would be again.

_Flashback:_

_Everything was packing and in my truck. After an awkward goodbye hug from Charlie, I pulled myself in the driver's side and slowly drove away._

_July hadn't even started, but I had decided that I needed out. I needed to be on my own and handle everything like a big girl. Getting a head start on college in Seattle would be good for me. Or at least I tried to convince myself. Anything to occupy my mind._

_There was one last stop I had to make before I left town, though. My ancient truck snaked its way through the twists and turns of the path. It felt like I had been driving through the forest for hours, when it had only been minutes._

_Finally, I crept through the brush, and there it was. His house. I knew no one was there. I had checked numerous times. Being there for some reason though calmed me. No vampires occupied it, but when I would go inside, I thought that maybe Alice would see me and come find me. Not likely._

_But as I approached the old home's front porch this time, I sensed something different. For the first time in months, I felt like I wasn't alone. _

_I knew I was thinking irrationally, but this time, I didn't follow my gut instinct. It was telling me to get the hell out of there. I refused to listen to it. Maybe…_

_I didn't wait for a maybe. I dashed all the way through the house, searching. Nothing. With no luck downstairs, I darted upstairs, tripping once, but no fatally. _

_With a gasp, I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorway of a bedroom. _

_No, no, no. Not her. But it was._

_Victoria glared at me. "Oh, Bella," she mocked in an annoying nasally voice. "Did all your little friends leave?"_

_I couldn't move. Terror took over, and my knees started to buckle._

"_Too scared to say anything little girl?" I was too terrified to even glare at this creature. _

_I knew this was the end, and as petrified as I was, an odd sense of relief flooded through me. My suffering was over. I could finally be happy. But I knew it would be a painful death. Victoria wouldn't be the least big satisfied with a simple blood drainage. Her crimson eyes told me I was in for a lot of pain._

"_It's too bad your little Edward couldn't be here to protect you. It would have been fun to have him hear to watch." Ouch. That stung._

_I took a step back as she stepped forward. Her bright hair literally floated. _

_Victoria's voice wasn't the last one I wanted to hear before I died. I stopped backing up briefly, just to check. It had been awhile._

Bella, why did you do this?

_Yes! Despite Victoria slowly inching towards me, I smiled. At least the last voice I heard would be his. _

Bella try and run!

There's no way out of this,_ I thought back at him._

RUN!!

_But before I could blink, the red eyed monster had flung herself on me, and I felt a massive ache in my back. Half a second later, I realized we had flown out the door, across the hallway, and through the wall. _

_How was I still alive?_

_I tried to sit up, but my right shoulder spiked me with an unexpected pain and forced me back down. It was dislocated. I laid and winced in pain, hardly able to move. I could feel splinters slicing into my head and entire backside. Blood was seeping its way into my clothes. I was dying now. Only a few moments left._

_Victoria was slowly crawling towards me like the predator she was. She smelled my blood. I felt an odd sense of déjà vu. This was exactly how it had been with James. He had been satisfied in beating me senseless, but couldn't contain his bloodlust anymore._

Scream Bella scream! You have to fight!_ Edward's voice sobbed. _

_She was nearly on top of me now, so I deemed this the moment to bid my silent farewell._

Goodbye, Edward. I will always love you.

_With much force, she grabbed my wrist, causing another surge of pain through my body. She brought it to her lips and dug her teeth into my flesh before I could even scream._

_I felt myself being drained and growing limp. My vision was becoming blurred. Just as my surroundings started to blacken, she was ripped off of me, and a deep-somewhat familiar-voice yelled in rage. _

_And then the fire liquidated through my body._

_End Flashback_

**So what do you think of Bella's story? I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Please review and tell me what you think! I think in the next chapter I'll explain how Bella became so famous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you guys know, the werewolves are not in this story. And Laurent was not killed by them. **

Chapter 4: BPOV

It was Laurent who had helped me that day. Saved me or damned me, I'm not really sure which. But nevertheless, he stayed by me In my 3 days of agony, gently reassuring me how strong I was and that it would be over soon.

Victoria had been furious with him. Much to my relief, she stormed away to who knows where when she realized it was to late to kill me. I hated Victoria. I hated her so much for forcing this upon me.

Now I realized that Edward had been right all along. This truly was eternal damnation. Without love, nothing was worth anything. She had cursed me to a life without love.

Once my heart finally stopped beating, Laurent advised that we should hunt. I agreed, feeling the thirst in my throat.

I was shocked by the gracefulness I had acquired as I ran, feeling sure I would trip and fall at any moment. But I never did. I kept up a steady pace with Laurent. He taught me how to hunt.

After about an hour, my thirst was quenched. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I looked down and realized my shirt was covered in blood.

"Everyone is sloppy their first time," Laurent assured me. He was being really nice about all this, considering my former family had killed his leader.

Back at the Cullen's house, without realizing what I was doing, I had run up to the third floor to a very familiar room. His. My mind must have wandered, and I guess instinct brought me there.

I really needed a new shirt, but I couldn't bring myself to go to one of the girls' rooms to get one. So I searched through his drawers, mostly junk drawers full of forgotten things. Finally I opened one that held just a few articles of clothing. One, a faded navy blue t-shirt. Perfect.

I slipped my shirt off, deciding I should dispose of it in a dumpster. When I pulled his shirt over my head, I froze, and took a deep breath in. It still smelled exactly like him. I knew if I was still human I would have burst into tears.

"Are you ready?" I could tell Laurent was on the first floor, but I heard his quiet speaking as if it was right next to me.

I hurried to pull the shirt over my body. It was a little loose fitting, but it would do.

"Where are we going?" I asked him when I got downstairs.

"If you'd like, you can come back to Denali with me. I would like to get back to Irina."

They had gotten together? I didn't want to witness love at the time. I needed to be alone.

"I don't think I should," I declined. "But I want to thank you for saving me and helping me through this, Laurent. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

He smiled. "I'm glad I could at least save one life. I'm trying to make up for the many lives I took before I was a vegetarian. Good luck, Bella." With that, he left, leaving me in the great room of the Cullen's mansion.

Before I graduated, I had gone to the Cullen's house many times. Not to reminisce on what I once had, but for a new hobby. Knowing Charlie couldn't afford a piano, I bought a "Learn it yourself" piano book and played on Edward's. I cried every time.

I was a quick learner, though, and in a couple of weeks I had it down. By graduation, I had even written a couple of songs, but no one was around to hear them.

My bloodlust wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, so I figured I would be just fine in a big group of people after only a couple of days of being immortal. I don't know why Los Angeles seemed to call for me, but I went for it, not knowing what to find there.

On my first night there, I walked into a modern looking music shop. There, in the corner, was a beautiful piano that looked almost exactly like Edward's. Without even thinking, I sat at the bench in front of it and started to play one of the songs I wrote.

_The food that I'm eating_

_Is suddenly tasteless_

_I know I'm alone now_

_I know what it tastes like_

_So break me to small parts_

_Let go in small doses_

_But spare some for spare parts_

_There might be some good ones_

I stopped, sensing an audience. I groaned internally when I turned and realized I was right. The few people that had been in the store were all staring at me in awe, and they started to clap.

I was surprised with myself, also. Becoming a vampire had given me an angelic singing voice, when before, it sounded like a bad American Idol audition.

When I thought I couldn't be any more mortified, it happened. A 30-something year old man in a suit with came and sat next to me, getting rather in my face.

"Darling," he mused through his goatee. "How do you feel about making a record?"

And from there, everything was a blur. Ronald, the man from the store, became my manager. Before I knew it, I had a best selling album and a tour starting. It was surreal, but it kept me occupied. I truly loved this.

I discovered that when I performed, I forgot everything. I forgot my pain, my suffering, and I forgot about him. It gave me a new sort of confidence that I never had as a human. That I was on top of the world. The tour would be good for me. I could live with the high I got from being on stage, and not in misery.

During recording though, was when I discovered my power. Vince, my producer, was giving me a hard time.

"You're not into it! Give it more energy!" He yelled. I had been at it all day, and although I wasn't tired, I was bored and he was making me angry. I pictured him falling out of his chair bruising his butt. And then it happened. He appeared to lose balance, and fell out of his chair, landing loudly on his backside. He yelled in pain and surprise.

My surprised expression matched his. I couldn't believe it. After I got out of the studio, I tested this power. It turns out I can do anything I want with my mind. I could crash a plane if I wanted to, make a building collapse, or throw a grown man a mile away without even touching him.

I could even make myself cry, even though it should be impossible for me. This was a great relief to me at times when I became so miserable about eternity.

Music helped me so much more than I expected it to. Not only in helping me forget, but I thought maybe if I sang loud enough or became famous enough, Edward would see me. Maybe he would come find me. It was doubtful though. He told me himself he didn't want me.

Luckily I wouldn't have to think about him for 3 whole months. My tour started in 2 weeks.

**Ok so I know it's EXTREMELY unlikely for someone to record an album and become dazzlingly famous in 3 months. But that's just how it is in my story. And the song she sang is the beginning of "Ode to Divorce" by Regina Spektor once again. I love her.**

**Please review! If you have any ideas for the story please tell me! I would love to hear what you guys have in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I would like to apologize that my last chapter was underlined. But I was able to fix it with the help of devilslawyer123. **

**Secondly, thank you for all the reviews! I also want to thank modernxxmyth for her advice! Thank you!**

**This chapter won't be very long because it's kind of just a time filler chapter. The next chapters will be awesome though because it will be Bella's concert.**

**Chapter 5: EPOV**

I wasn't surprised that I didn't know Bella was famous. The only time I ever left our house was to hunt, and I barely did that anymore. Since I hadn't been around humans in so long, Carlisle went with me to Wal-Mart, just in case I lost control.

We needed to stay there as long as possible. There were only a couple of weeks until Bella's concert and if I was going to be in a stadium filled with humans, I needed more practice than anyone.

Alice bought us all tickets to her San Francisco show, the first one of her tour. It was a miracle she was even able to get them, all of her concerts were nearly sold out. All of our seats were scattered.

At Wal-Mart, I quickly found Bella's CD and bought it. On the cover, her whole body was visible, and her back was turned to the camera, and she looked to be in her own world. As if she was dancing in a meadow. She was holding on to a mike stand. Her body was on the left side and on the right, elegant script wrote out, Isabella Swan, probably hers.

I took out the walkman I had brought with me and started to listen. The first song that came on was one I recognized as the single from TV. I hadn't paid much attention to it then, but I realized now that I quite enjoyed it. It had kind of a classical tune.

She had such a variety in her music. It ranged from punk rock to classical. She even had a little bit of jazz going on in there. There were a couple of covers in there. One was a Beatles song, "Helter Skelter," and the other was "What I Like About You."

I knew everyone in my family would enjoy her concert, even Rosalie. To be completely honest, I wouldn't have liked some of the songs if it hadn't been her singing them. She made them perfect and flawless.

Carlisle and I walked around various crowded stores all day. After a couple hours of me listening to the CD, I reluctantly handed the walkman over the him so he could hear it. I had already memorized every word, tune, and pitch of every song.

He nodded his head to the music, causing me to laugh. This shocked the both of us. It felt like eternity since I had laughed.

"Bella's really good, Edward. I didn't think she had it in her." He said in between songs.

"Neither did I," I responded honestly, ignoring what he was thinking. We walked in silence for a long moment.

"What do you think will happen when we go?" I finally asked.

"Alice is blocking it from you?"

"No, she can't see it because I haven't decided what to do yet. I mean all these songs sound so happy. If she is then I don't want to come in and ruin everything for her."

"Edward, do what your heart tells you. That's all I can say. I don't want to see you looking the way you have the past year for eternity. But with this recent discovery you actually have some light in your eyes. I know what you want to do. Do what you think is right."

"But that's exactly the problem. What I want and what is right are two completely different concepts."

He stopped walking and turned his whole body to look at me.

"No, they aren't," was all he said before smirking and continuing to walk.

**Short short, yes I know! I'm sorry but I told you the next chapter will be much longer I promise. Review please!**

**Also, if you want the play list for the songs that were on Bella's CD just let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews! You make me feel so good about myself!**

**Oh and I'd like to clarify that with Bella's power she can make herself not sparkle for an amount of time. Before she discovered this power she just wore hoods and hid all her skin. **

Chapter 6: BPOV

September 30th had finally come around. Time seemed to drag before then, though I was kept extremely busy with rehearsals.

We were in San Francisco, and my very first concert of my tour was in less than an hour. My hair and make-up was done, I just needed to change clothes. I was reluctant to do that.

Standing alone in my dressing room in front of the mirror, I guess you could say I was analyzing myself. My formerly limp, dull hair was now shiny, flowing, and radiant. The stylists had given it wild curls. The curls were lovely, but they reminded me of Victoria.

My cheekbones were high, and my face was stunning. The first time I looked at myself after my change I was truly shocked. I didn't think I could ever be so beautiful, even as an immortal.

If only Edward could see me now.

The reason behind my reluctance to change was that I was wearing his shirt. His scent still lingered on it, and sometimes, I allowed myself to weep over it. He smelled so wonderful that not even Heaven could compare.

There was a knock on the door.

"Isabella!" Ronald yelled his through the door. "Come on, darling, you're on in ten minutes!" I heard his footsteps walk away before I could say a word. I didn't want him or any of my fans to know that I went by Bella. That would make it too personal.

I already had on my concert jeans, the thousand dollar pair. Unwillingly, I took off Edward's shirt. I briefly looked at myself again. My once soft stomach was now perfectly sculpted and my love handles were gone. My breasts were slightly larger than before.

I put on my concert shirt at vampire speed and exited my dressing room.

"Darling! You look amazing!" Ronald greeted me. I was getting really sick of his fake British accent.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "How's the crowd?"

"Ready for you, love," He grinned.

I was ready for them now, too. I was so jittery with excitement. This was my first _real_ concert. The show was to last about 2 hours, but I'd do as many encores as they wanted me to. I could stay up all night.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium. The screams of the crowd were nearly deafening. The music of my first song began to play.

With my mike in hand, I made my way on stage.

**EPOV:**

I thought I was going to kill Alice. She deliberately assigned my seat as far away as possible from hers so I couldn't see her visions.

Bella's concert was in a hockey stadium. Alice and Jasper's seats were in one of the balconies. Rosalie and Emmett's seats were in the same one, but they didn't have seats next to each other. Carlisle and Esme's seats were on the floor about ten rows back from me. My seat was on the end of the 18th row.

The show was scheduled to start in 5 minutes. The crowd was going nuts with excitement.

She had such a variety of fans. There were almost as many boys there as there were girls. I ignored the annoying thoughts about me of some of the girls around me…and some of the guys' thoughts as well.

On the stage, there were stairs, as if the stage itself was an amphitheater. Leading out from it was a catwalk.

Finally, the lights dimmed. The crowd went wild, and a song started to play. It was one I recognized as "Start All Over."

Then I saw an angel.

She ascended from the opposite side of the stairs looking fierce. Her lovely mahogany hair was in a swarm of curls and still as long as it always was. She wore a black John Lennon t-shirt, almost equally dark straight legged jeans, and black heals.

Wait, HEALS?! Since when can Bella walk in heals?

I was baffled, but there's one thing I knew for sure: after this, there was no way I was going to be able to live without her. I had never seen a more beautiful person.

I'm sure Jasper could feel my love for her all the way from the stands.

She sang, and danced as she sang. I wondered intensely how she was able to manage this without losing her balance, or even breaking a sweat.

As the show went on, it seemed like there was nothing she couldn't do. She kicked one of her legs in the air, messed with the guitar player, and even played the drums a little.

Without realizing it, I became depressed again within a few minutes. All of her songs were so happy, and she looked so happy. I was certain she had moved on.

Fireworks went off at the height of "Helter Skelter," making her performance even more dazzling. Now I was really starting to wonder. I had ignored my families thoughts about this particular subject, but it was very possible.

I hadn't even seen her eyes.

With all my heart and what was left of my soul, I hoped she was a vampire now. I didn't want that for her in the least bit, but my own selfishness was getting in the way of that. But what was the point of her immortality if I couldn't have her that long?

Then, she went down in a full right legged split, and I knew right then that she was immortal. There's no way she could have pulled that off as a human. No wonder she looked so different! I was so stupid! Nobody can change like that in a year.

"HOW IS EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?" she yelled excitedly into the microphone. She was answered by thousands of screaming fans.

"GREAT! I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE SHOW! I'M GONNA GO GET CHANGED REALLY QUICK AND THEN YOU'LL HEAR SOME MORE SONGS!"

She was leaving? I hoped she was quick. I didn't even realize that an hour had passed and half the show was already over.

_She's a vampire, of course she'll be quick._

And sure enough, not 2 minutes later, she was out again. This time she wore a black, strapless, knee length dress. On her feet were yellow ballet flats. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, low ponytail, and her pale skin nearly glowed.

I wondered how she would perform in this outfit. My question was answered when she sat down at the grand piano that had been moved to the center of the stage.

"Hello," she said into its mike. Again, she was answered with screaming.

She made jokes while she warmed up her fingers on the piano. Everyone around me loved her as well as I did.

_She's so pretty._

_I wish I was her friend, she's funny._

_I wonder if I have a chance with her._

I thought the same thing as the 20 year old man in the seat before me.

I remembered back in the day, when she told me how I dazzled her. I didn't understand how I could do that. Now, I understood, because she was dazzling me.

I was so impressed with her piano skills. Every song was perfection. You'd think she had been playing for years and years.

It looked like she meant every word of each song. Most of them were about love. I doubt she would write any of those songs about me. They were too joyful.

I guess her heartbreak over me didn't last long. She had moved on just like I wanted her to. That was what I wanted, right?

When she performed "Us," the audience sung along. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew it was about someone else. I bet she had a boyfriend waiting for her backstage.

When the song ended, I looked at my cell phone. Panic struck me. The show was almost over! I still didn't know what I was going to do!

Just then, Bella thanked everyone for being there, stood up, took a bow, and exited the stage. This immediately brought more screaming from the crowd.

My phone vibrated. It was a text from Alice.

_SHE'S GOING TO DO AN ENCORE! GET TO THE FRONT ROW QUICK!_

She didn't have to tell me twice. I swiftly made it to the front row in less than 30 seconds. Then I heard it. Bella whispering to herself.

"Thank god," is all she said. Thank god what? I was so confused.

Then, I heard her whisper to the violinist, "When You're Gone." He understood. He thought about how special he felt that he was the only person who knew about this song.

She emerged back on the stage beaming and waving to the audience.

"You guys are awesome, you know that?" she said as she sat down at the piano again.

"Here's a new song for you guys. Well, it's not new," she shrugged, "I wrote it a long time ago. About a year ago." Her smiled died, she started to play a song, much more melancholy than the others.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need to right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left _

_They lie on my floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever _

_I know we were, yeah yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you hear with me_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

This was the first sad song she sang. And she truly looked miserable. Some of the audience were even in tears. I would be if I were human.

Bella leaned over the piano, as if to collect herself. She wasn't over me. She was still in pain, as was I. I had caused us both this year of useless pain. We needed to be together. If we were both to be alive forever, then it was meant to be.

She lifted her head up, still looking upset, and scanned the audience. Then, the unthinkable happened. She saw me.

**Please review and tell me what you think! If you want the play list for the songs Bella sang then let me know!**

**The song here is "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Also Bella's John Lennon shirt and her black dress are linked on my profile so you can see what they look like! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: BPOV

I did a double take. No, it couldn't be.

My eyes locked on his, the ones I never expected to see. His pained expression quickly turned to shock when he realized that I actually noticed him. Mine matched his: pain with shock.

We stared at each other for too long. The audience was still applauding my song and some of them were in tears. I hadn't even used my power on them.

There would be no more encores tonight. I tore my gaze from his. "Thank you," I said quickly into the microphone, before getting up and hurrying off the stage without even a goodnight wave.

I could feel his eyes on me when I exited the stage. I saw Ronald in my peripheral vision. _No, stay away from me._

"Isabella! That was wonderful how come I've never heard that song-"

"I need to be alone!" I cut him off hastily, holding up a hand for him to stop. He stood befuddled, scratching his facial hair. Ew.

When I got to my dressing room, I slammed the door and locked it. Before I could think, I was unnecessarily hyperventilating. My stone hands were shaking, something I never thought they would do again. In an attempt to calm myself, I turned on my Debussy CD, but it still didn't work. I curled up in the corner, and hugged my knees to my chest.

He was there. I had just poured my heart out in the song I wrote for him, and he was there! Listening to it! But why was he at _my_ show all the way in California? How could he possibly be interested in my music? This wasn't right.

I hoped he had seen the whole show. I knew he hadn't been in the front row the whole time, or else I would have noticed him earlier. The rest of my show was energetic, and I had never had more fun. I hoped he saw that side of me. The side that said I didn't need him anymore.

But I did need him. I needed him more than anything. He was the only cure for my heartbreak. I knew he would never come though. At least he heard my plea for him. My nasty, pathetic plea.

He was probably just curious. Who knows? Maybe he was living in the area and wanted to see. I didn't know where the hell he had been for the past year.

Maybe he had a new girlfriend.

That thought was all it took for me. I used my power on myself, and I cried. I cried tearful sobs that I was thankful to have.

He probably had moved on. I bet he had brought his new girlfriend to see my concert. Maybe it was a message to me. Maybe he was saying that he's moved on and that I should too. No! I could never move on! To me, he was the sun in the sky. The oxygen I breathed. I'm not alive when I don't have him.

I moved from my ball position to sit on my chair in front of my dresser. My topaz eyes stared back at me in the mirror, but the only eyes I saw were Edward's.

I let more tears flow down my cheeks. As a human, I had never looked pretty when I cried. Now, I was beautiful, and I'm sure any man would want to comfort me in my tears. All but one.

There was a knock at the door. This frustrated me because I requested to be alone. I quickly started to wipe my tears away.

"Bella," said a sad, familiar, velvety voice through the door. "May I come in?"

**Please review! If I get enough, I might even update again today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Here's a little gift for you…CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8: EPOV

"Bella, may I come in?" I said gently into her door. I heard her gasp. I attempted to turn the knob, only to discover that it was locked. I could break through the door with no problem whatsoever, but there were too many humans around.

"Bella, please open the door," I pleaded.

After a moment of silence, I heard a click. Slowly, I turned the knob and walked inside, revealing myself to her. I glanced quickly around her dressing room. No boyfriend in sight.

Then, I focused my eyes on her, sitting at her dresser. Her once chocolate brown eyes now matched my gold ones. Even though she looked miserable, she was even more stunning up close.

Her gaze bore into mine, skeptical. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"How'd you get back here?" She asked dully. She appeared apathetic.

"I paid off the guards," I answered truthfully as I shut the door behind me. I didn't mention that I had to charm my way past the female guards.

"Mm. So, did you bring your girlfriend back here to get a signed picture of me?" Her tone changed to cold. "Because she's not getting one."

My eyes widened as I stared flabbergasted at her.

"I don't have a girlfriend! But what about you? You seemed pretty happy out there performing all you love songs! How many different guys are those about?" I accused.

"I didn't write any of those, Edward," she shot back, still keeping her cool. "The only one I wrote was that last one. And yes, that one's for you."

She shifted her gaze down to the table, her expression changing from sinister to hurt.

"It was a really beautiful song," was all I managed to choke out. I was confused. She didn't write them?

"Thank you," she whispered. She still wouldn't look at me.

During the silence, I suddenly became angry. Someone had turned her into a vampire. She didn't do this to herself. This was not what I wanted for her, even though I did for myself.

"Who changed you?" I asked sternly.

"What's it to you?" She finally looked up at me.

"Bella, who did this to you?" I prodded, ignoring her question.

"Victoria did. Because you weren't around to help me." She said sternly.

Guilt hit me. This was my fault! How could I be so stupid as to leave her? I meant to protect her when all it did was harm her because I wasn't there to fight off the evil!

"Don't worry," Bella said, lowering her tone. "Laurent saved me before she was able to finish me off," She fingered with a tube of lip gloss. "Which she so very nearly did. I wish she had," she murmured the last part, looking down again. If I didn't have heightened senses I wouldn't have heard it.

"Why on earth do you wish she killed you?"

"What's the point, Edward?!" she suddenly yelled, and stood up clenching her fists.

"The point is that I love you!!" I yelled back, stepping so that I was a foot away from her.

Her anger softened as she stared up at me.

"No, you don't," she said weakly.

"Yes, I do Bella," I reached my hands up and gently grabbed her arms, pinning her in place.

"No, no," she shook her head and looked down.

"Bella, look at me and listen." She obeyed. As much as she looked like she wanted to recoil, she didn't. "I lied to you. That day in the woods was a lie! I left because I wanted to protect you not because I didn't love you! I didn't even realize that leaving would put you in even more danger." I paused. Her puppy dog eyes looked skeptical again.

I continued. "This past year, has been the worst one of my life. Without you, my life is like a starless night." I moved to cradle her face in my hands. "There wasn't a moment of any day that you weren't on my mind. I missed you so much! And then I saw your music video and I was so curious! I didn't know if you had moved on or not and it killed me! I just had to know. Have you?" I asked hopefully, staring into her eyes.

She sighed. "Never. I never wanted to. This music…thing, it happened by accident. The reason I did was because it helped me forget about you. But…" she hesitated. I released her face. "I guess inwardly, I hoped that this would happen. That you would see me, and come find me." She nervously bit her lip.

"Answer me this one question," I said.

"Anything,"

"Do you still love me?" I looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

And with that, I grabbed her face, and kissed her more passionately than I ever had before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**I'm leaving for the beach with a friend tomorrow, therefore I won't be able to update until the 12****th****. But I'll be working on the story while I'm there!**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas about how the story should end or what should happen, please review or message me. I'm kind of stumped.**

**Also, I have a poll up on my home page for my next story. Please vote on it!**

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! When I came home my computer wasn't working. Lame. So I had to wait until it was fixed. And I also had to fix it so reviewers could review on this chapter. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 8: BPOV

When his cold lips touched mine, I forgot my own name. It was sweeter than anything I'd ever felt. And it felt right. Too right. And it scared me.

I couldn't let myself get carried away. It would hurt so much more when he really decided he didn't need me.

Even without a beating heart I could feel the pain of a broken one.

Although there was nothing I wanted more than to kiss him back, I had to end it, for the sake of my heart.

"No," I whimpered, and attempted to gently push him away. Being a newborn, I was very unsuccessful with the gentle part. My simple push sent him flying into the wall. I heard a crunch that without a doubt left a dent.

He stared at me, panting, with wide, hurt eyes.

"Oh!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "Edward, I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to him . "Are you alright?"

Before he could answer,

"ISABELLA!" Ronald squalled, "The crowd wants more! Now get your pretty little ass out there before I break down this door and drag you by the hair!"

He was livid. I knew not to take him seriously. But the visual of him attempting to drag me out and me accidentally killing him just didn't appeal to me.

And I didn't want to leave Edward. I finally had him to myself, but it wouldn't last. It couldn't. I knew better. He left for a reason and I didn't believe his bogus excuse. No matter how much it lifted my spirits.

I didn't want to think about the possibility of him actually wanting me back. They were too scarce. I should listen to my butthead manager and sing until I forget.

"I can't do this, Edward," I whispered to him before I swiftly exited my room, shoving past Ronald.

"It's about time!" he exclaimed, still faking the British bit. I ignored him, and ripped out the clip that held my hair back, throwing it to the side.

I knew exactly what song I wanted. "Do you think you could do 'Oh! Darling' by The Beatles?" They all nodded and obliged immediately as I entered the stage, mike in hand. The crowd was still going nuts from my departure.

"_Oh! Darling," _I began softly,

_Please believe me_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Oh! Darling_

_If you leave me_

_I'll never make it along_

_Oh believe me when I beg you_

_Don't ever leave me alone_

Every word was from my heart. He could take it or leave it. I stepped on top of the piano for the climax.

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

_When you told me!…_

"When you told me!"

I whipped my head around to where the velvety voice came from. Edward was on stage with me, with a microphone, and a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"_Oh!" _I continued to sing, _"You didn't need me anymore!" _I stepped down from the piano and we sang together.

"_Well you know I nearly fell down and died!" _We were completely in each other's faces. He was pleading, I was angry.

I glared at him before I spun around and started to stomp off the stage, shaking my head in anger.

"_Oh! Darling,"_

He kept going. What was he doing? Entertaining _my_ audience? No. I stopped dead in my tracks, fuming, and jerked around to kick him off my stage.

But he wasn't singing to the audience. His back was facing them, and he was singing to me. That same pleading look in this eyes.

_Please believe me_

_I'll never let you down_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm!_

I stared at him, awestruck. A soft, innocent smile played across his face. Why have I been denying him this whole time when he so clearly loved me as much as I did him? Because I'm an idiot, I told myself.

His eyes were still hopeful. I smiled at him reassuringly, and his face lit up, giving me my favorite crooked smile. That was enough for me.

"Goodnight everybody!" I waved our audience. "Drive safely!" I grabbed Edward's hand and we ran at human speed back to my dressing room.

Once we were locked in, he started to speak, but I interrupted him with my lips. Gently this time, I forced him against the wall so I had him pinned. He tasted even sweeter than I remembered.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered against my cheek. He then picked me up, and placed me on the couch, never breaking the kiss. When he laid on top of me, I locked my ankles around his back.

He would have never allowed this as a human. He never would have let our tongues collide for fear of me swallowing his venom. I could taste it now, and it was intoxicating.

EPOV

I was no longer in fear of losing control. Well, I had lost control so to speak, but not for bloodlust. It was regular lust itself.

I touched Bella's face, rememorizing every part of it. She did the same for me. I slid my hands down to her waist, and held them there.

An amount of time passed, and we did nothing but kiss. After a while, I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers.

"My heart will always belong to you, Bella Swan," I proclaimed. She smiled, as I kissed her neck and laid my head where her heart was.

Then an overwhelming sensation came over me. I didn't know what was happening because it had been so long since I felt it. Liquid started to form in my eyes, and spill over down my face.

I was crying!

I looked to Bella, wanting her to see this strange phenomenon, only to realized she was crying too.

"How?" I choked.

"It's part of my gift," she sobbed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

And we held each other, weeping, for hours.

**Well for one I'm sorry it took so long to get up here. And I'm sorry if it's not the best. It seems forced to me because I didn't want to write it. I have another story in my head that I really want to write. So I don't know how this story is going to end.**

**Review please! And help me figure out the ending!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for all your suggestions! This will be the last chapter. But don't you worry! I have a couple more stories up my sleeve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, except Ronald. I also don't own any of the songs Bella sings.**

BPOV

It was the happiest moment of my life. My Edward was here with me, and he had no restrictions. Everything I needed was laying in my arms, shedding the tears I provided for him. This was my personal bliss, and I was so reluctant to move that I used my power to make Ronald think he was late for a haircut.

Edward knew all about my power. I had told him in the time we spent holding still. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his head the whole time. He giggled intensely when he heard Ronald's thoughts about his haircut.

"Oh, Bella," he mused. "I knew if you ever became one of us that you would have an extraordinary power." He paused, stiffening a little. "My family is on their way back here."

The Cullens! I had forgotten their existence completely in the last 20 minutes, but the mention of them made me even happier, if ever possible.

"Are you ready to see them?" he asked eagerly.

"More than anything."

He smiled crookedly and kissed my neck before he got up and outstretched his hand to help me up. I took it and just as I stood, Alice bolted through the locked door, with the doorknob that had broken off in her hand. She discarded it and in a flash was squeezing me so hard that if I was still human, my ribs would be crushed. I squeezed back, as happy to see her as she was me.

"Bella!" she gushed into my shoulder. "You were amazing tonight! You really were! I missed you so so so much Bella and I'm so glad you're here!" She spoke so quickly that even with heightened senses I could barely make it out. I guess it was because I wasn't used to being around my kind.

"Oh, Alice," I rocked her. I then saw the rest of the family, one by one, walk through the door. Jasper was first, followed by the rest. All of them wore different expressions. Emmett looked like he might burst with excitement. Rosalie was hesitant, as if she didn't know exactly what to do. Esme looked as if she would burst into tears she was so happy, and Carlisle was giving Edward a sly, I-told-you-so look.

Jasper approached me, his hands in is pockets, and he was looking down, ashamed.

"Bella, I-"

"Ssh…" I interrupted, lifting up my hand. "Jasper, I don't blame you at all for what happened." I said gently.

He looked into my eyes. "Really?" he questioned.

"Really," I smiled reassuringly, and his entire face lit up. Before I realized it, he had closed the space between us, and held me in a tight embrace. I was shocked! This was the closest he had ever been to me, but I liked it. This was so much better than him avoiding me as much as possible. I could finally have a relationship with my brother.

Not even a second after he let go, Emmett scooped me up in his arms, pinning mine against my sides so I wasn't even able to hug him back. My legs dangled under me, probably 2 feet over the ground.

"You're not as light and delicate as you used to be, little Bella."

"Is that a fat joke?" I asked, feigning mockery. He burst into laughter, along with everyone else, and planted a wet, slobbery kiss on my cheek before putting me down. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

Rosalie. When I was on my feet again, she approached me tentatively, almost shyly. I felt exactly the way she looked. Then a wave of calm went through me. I was confused at first, but I then remembered Jasper was in the room. Rosalie seemed to loosen up a bit too, but she was still hesitating. I never thought she, of all people, could do that.

"I-I know you didn't do this to yourself. Alice saw everything, and kept it from us because she knew this would happen." She said slowly.

I turned to looked Alice, incredulous. Edward glared at her as if he wanted to kill her.

I looked back to Rosalie, and she started to fiddle with a lock of my hair. I stood perfectly still. "You really look beautiful," she said honestly, and hugged me briefly. "I'm glad to have you in my family."

Wow. I was going to have to get used to this.

Esme clung to me as quickly as Alice did. "Welcome back, honey." Carlisle did the same. As soon as everyone was done with their greetings, Edward was at my side, arm around my waist.

Carlisle took the hint. "We'll leave you two alone now," he smiled, and led everyone out. Alice picked up the doorknob, attempting to stick it back on the door, but having no luck, did her best to close the door without it.

When we were alone, Edward took both my hands in his. "What now, my love?"

I beamed. I still couldn't believe I had him back. "There's always room on the private jet for you and the family." I smiled at the thought of _my_ family.

He looked down at me, skeptical. "You want us to come on tour with you?"

"Only if you want to." I bit my lip.

He took my face between both his hands. "I've been so long without seeing your face that I couldn't bear to part with it even for a minute. Of course, I want to come."

He bent down, and kissed my lips, and everything was right.

**Please review and tell me how you liked the ending! And also be looking out for my new story which I'll post soon.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and fans! This story wouldn't be finished without you!**


End file.
